


A Dance of A Lifetime

by Lunakarkateclipse



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 00:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13939044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunakarkateclipse/pseuds/Lunakarkateclipse
Summary: Equius meets a girl at the dance.





	A Dance of A Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> I come out of hiding to give this little one shot to my homestuckvalentine, moondeertribe. :3

Equius watched as smiles filled the room. Dancers gracefully moved across the floor in an entrancing elegance.

He didn’t really want to be here. He really wasn’t into these kind of things. The thought of why he didn't just leave boggled him.

It could have just been the dancers, which it probably was. He couldn’t keep his eyes off of them. There was one dancer in particular, a girl dancing by herself. She seemed to be the only one without a partner, but she danced just as elegant as the others.

She looked like she belonged, unlike himself who only came here because of a friend, a friend who didn’t spend time with him throughout this whole thing.

He looked over at his friend, Eridan. Of course Eridan only invited him to look like he wasnt completely lonely, but out of respect…

Eridan seemed to be talking to Feferi and Sollux. He really doesn’t need him anymore did he?

He looked back at the dance floor. The girl was looking straight at him. For that one moment the world seemed to slow down, and last for eternity.

She looked away, debating her options, she walked up to him.

“Hi, I’m Nepeta”

“Equius…” he shook her hand.

“Woah, you’re pretty strong.” she smiled.

He blushed and said the only reply he could think of, “Yeah…”

“You want to dance?” she motioned to the dance floor.

“I would, but I haven’t danced in a while. I’ll probably weigh you down…”

“Nonsense!” She smiled, “Come on! If you really need help, I’ll teach you!”

She pulled him up to the dance floor, and she placed his hand around her. She grinned as they started moving.

Their footsteps matched the music, and they managed to dance with perfect twirls and dips.

He felt so free with her, so happy. They let go of all of the world’s problems and horrible thoughts for this happy moment together. It was like they were flying alone in the crisp air.

She closed her eyes, and her laughter filled the room. He laughed with her, happiness and joy filling his body. For once, with her, he felt… happy.

He held her close. This feeling was one that he never wanted to let go of.


End file.
